Classes
The game Dragon's Blade II features 11 different classes. Each class has their own niche in a party, which the player can decide for themself which four they want. The player can have more classes stored at an Inn, which they can choose between at any time, so the first four they choose aren't set in stone. Different classes can accomodate different challenges better than others, and certain classes can compliment eachother's abilities. Knight Warrior= A melee class that utilizes all weapons and armor, and protects his party. He's the best class for tanking hands down as he has more health and defense than a Templar or Rune Knight at the same level with the same equipment. *Proficiency - Long bows, crossbows, two handed and one handed weapons, and shields *Armor - Plate *Magic - none. *Abilities - Protecting individual party members, absorbing enemies' physical attacks, protecting all party members |-|Templar= A cross between the Warrior and Cleric. She can't use quite as many weapons as the Rune Knight and Warrior, but she can heal, nullify harmful spells, and increase defense, which gives her a niche that neither the Warrior or Rune Knight can fill. Unlike the Cleric, she can use long swords, short swords, and daggers, but not muting spells. *Proficiency - One handed weapons, and shields *Armor - Plate *Magic - healing, holy damage, curing, protective spells, magic shields. *Abilities - Protecting individual party members, protecting all party members |-|Rune Knight= A cross between the Warrior and Wizard, with some aspects of the Necromancer and Enchanter as well. Overall this is the most versatile class as she can use more weapons than the templar, and use both supportive and offensive magic all at the same time. Unlike those three classes though, she can use more weapons, and shields. *Proficiency - Two handed and one handed weapons, and shields *Armor - Plate *Magic - All Wizard spells, and most Necromancer and Enchanter spells *Abilities - Protecting individual party members, absorbing all enemies' physical attacks, protecting all party members Fighter/Ranger Viking= In a sentence, he's walking melee damage. Easily the best character to be a melee powerhouse, the Warrior and Rune Knight can serve as substitutes, although they're not cherry picked for the task like he is. *Proficiency - Two handed weapons and one handed weapons *Armor - Chain *Magic - N/A *Abilitiy - All attacks critical hit, and any finishing blows leech the amount of damage dealt back as health |-|Archer= A class who's most proficient with long ranged weapons. She has a semi heightened accuracy level and critical hit chance. Her codex allows her to shoot several times in a row a random number times, up to 10ish. *Proficiency - Long bows, crossbows, and one handed weapons *Armor - Chain, leather, and cloth *Magic - N/A *Ability - Continuous streak of arrows dealing more damage with each consecutive shot, ending after anywhere from 1 all the way up to 10-15 arrows have been fired. Rogue Thief= A fast melee fighter who uses single handed weapons. He has higher dexterity at any given level than any other class, and he has heightened accuracy, so he's good at dodging and doesn't miss his target as often as other classes. His codex allows him to deal huge amounts of damage with a small chance to fail. On bosses this can do well into the thousands of damage, sometimes as much as 2,000 on very rare occasions! *Proficiency - One handed weapons *Armor - Leather and cloth *Magic - N/A *Ability - Attacking enemies' weak points, dealing large amounts of damage, with a small chance to fail. On bosses it can do well into the thousands of damage. |-|Pirate= Generally considered a cross between the Thief and Archer being a quick guy who's best with a crossbow, he comes off as unique from them by his ability to enhance his party's accuracy and critical hit rate for a turn with his singing and dancing. *Proficiency - Crossbows and one handed weapons *Armor - Leather and cloth *Magic - N/A *Abilities - Increasing party members' accuracy and critical hit chance through his charismatic song and dance Cleric Cleric= As a user of healing and divine magic, while also being able to wield a mace and shield, she's a very well rounded class. The Templar uses a lot of the same magic, but can't use muting spells, and the spells they both use, the Cleric can use at a lower level. *Proficiency - One handed blunt weapons, staves, and shields. *Armor - Cloth. *Magic - Healing, divine spells, nullification, protective spells, muting, defense boosts *Abilities - none |-|Enchanter= She can boost her party's stats, protect them from mind spells, and weaken enemies to mind spells. The Rune Knight does this, but the Enchanter does at a lower level, for a greater potency. She also can reflect magic, and confuse, charm, or lull enemies. *Proficiency - Staves *Armor - Cloth *Magic - Boosting friends/lowering enemy stats, charming/confusing/lulling enemies, harmful spell reflection *Abilities - None Mage Wizard= User of elemental magic, the Rune Knight can use all the same spells as the Wizard, but he uses the same spells at a lower level, and for a higher potency. *Weapons - Staves *Armor - Cloth *Magic - Elemental spells (Lightning/Fire/Ice/Earth/Wind), magic resistance, damage reflection *Abilities - None |-|Necromancer= The Necromancer uses poison spells, some of which gimp their targets. He also can leech health and mana. The Rune Knight also uses those spells, but the Necromancer uses them at a lower level for a greater potency. He also uses fear stun, and magic absorbtion spells, which the Rune Knight doesn't. *Proficiency - Staves *Armor - Cloth *Magic - Poisons, stun, magic absorption, health and mana leeches, and poison induced gimps. *Abilities - None Stats at the Beginning of the Game Category:Characters Category:Dragon's Blade